A web browser window displayed on a computing device may contain one or more input boxes, for example a uniform resource locator (URL) input box configured to allow a user to enter a URL query, a search input box configured to allow a user to enter a search query, or an omnibox that functions as both a URL input box and a search input box and allows the user to enter either a URL query or a search query. While the user is entering input, a dropdown region of the web browser may display one or more suggested completions for the input, for example, if the user types the letters “www.exa” into a URL input box, the completion “www.example.com” for the input URL may be suggested. However, the suggested completions may not be very informative for the user.